whospecialfeaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Aztecs: Special Edition
Disc 1 Commentary Commentary by William Russell (Ian Chesterton), Carole Ann Ford (Susan Foreman) and Verity Lambert (Producer). Recorded 15/04/02. (2002) Remembering the Aztecs In a newly recorded exclusive documentary, actors John Ringham (Tlotoxl), Ian Cullen (Ixta) and Walter Randall (Tonila) discuss their memories of making this story. Interviewer: Richard Bignell. Produced by Peter Finklestone. (28'20" | 4:3 | 2002) Blue Peter: Cortez and Montezuma The history of the Aztecs, Montezuma and Cortez, as told by Valerie Singleton from an edition of Blue Peter originally broadcast on 21/09/70 on BBC1. (5'55" | 4:3 | 1970) Restoring The Aztecs A look at the digital remastering process, including VidFIRE which restores much of the original video appearance to archive film recordings, and has been used on all four episodes of this story. Includes footage from Terror of the Autons and The Krotons. (8'09" | 4:3 | 2002) TARDIS-Cam No.3 Another brand new CGI model sequence from BBCi's TARDIS-Cam feature. Produced by James Goss. (1'06" | 16:9 | 2002) Intro Sequences Select 'Play All' on the main menu to hear a randomly-selected introductory message from either Tlotoxl, Tonila or Ixta. There are six introductions in total. Designing the Aztecs Designer Barry Newbery looks back on his contribution to the story. Interviewer: Richard Bignell. Produced by Peter Finklestone. (24'34 | 4:3 | 2002) Making Cocoa Tlotoxl and Tonila show you how to make this special Aztec drink. (2'30" | 4:3 | 2002) 'Arabic Soundtrack' The final episode of this story is presented with an option to view it in Arabic. Photo Gallery A selection of rare and previously unpublished photographs from the recording of this story. (3'50" | 4:3 | 2002) Production Subtitles Text commentary by Richard Molesworth providing cast details, script development and other information related to the production of this story. Easter Egg BBCtv Enterprises Worldwide Globe. Go to the 'Special Features' menu. Click on the hidden Doctor Who logo to the left of the 'Intro Sequence'. (0'13" | 4:3 | 1964) Disc 2 Galaxy 4 A reconstruction of the missing story Galaxy 4, using off-screen stills, audio recordings and animation plus the recently discovered episode three. (65'45" | 4:3 | 2013) Chronicle - The Realms of Gold John Julius Norwich's 1969 retelling of the story of the Spanish conquest of Mexico and the Aztecs. (49'52" | 4:3 | 2013) Doctor Forever! - Celestial Toyroom The first of a five-part series looking at Doctor Who toys. With Verity Lambert, new series creator Russell T. Davies, writers Mark Gatiss, Rob Shearman, Paul Cornell and Joseph Lidster, BBC Worldwide's Richard Hollis and Dave Turbitt, book range editor Steve Cole, AudioGO editor Michael Stevens, Character Options' Alasdair Dewar, Doctor Who Magazine's Jim Sangster and Doctor Who's Winston Churchill Ian McNeice. (22'36" | 4:3 | 2013) It's A Square World A skit with the late Clive Dunn as a scientist demonstrating his new space rocket to Michael Bentine. (7'23" | 4:3 | 1964) A Whole Scene Going An excerpt from the 1960's music and arts programme, featuring an interview with director Gordon Flemyng and a behind-the-scenes look at filming of his film Daleks - Invasion Earth: 2150 AD. (4'33" | 4:3 | 1966) PDF Materials Episode listings from the Radio Times. Production Subtitles Text commentary providing cast details, script development and other information related to the production of this story. Coming Soon A preview of The Ice Warriors. (0'55" | 4:3 | 2013) Category:First Doctor Category:Missing Story Category:Special Edition